Agents of SHIELD
by Isabella Swan-Mikaelson
Summary: When a girl from our universe gets stranded in universe of one of her all-time favourite TV shows, Agents of S.H.I.ELD, where would she go? Good thing that she got transported to New York City, the very same City where she knows the very people that can help her, though she would need to convince them. And the fact that she knows everything about them doesn't really help.


Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D

**Summary:**** When a girl from our universe gets stranded in universe of one of her all-time favourite TV shows, Agents of S.H. , where would she go? Good thing that she got transported to New York City, the very same City where she knows the very people that can help her, though she would need to convince them. And the fact that she knows everything about them, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't really help. How would she cope with the knowledge she has? Will she go along with the storyline or would she change it to how she wanted them to be? And how can she return home to her own universe?**

**A/N: I know some of you have been waiting for me to update the rest of my stories but I am suffering from MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, so my stories are on hold until further notice- this story, however is one I had a dream about- Weird right? Yes, I had a dream that a girl (mainly me) gets transported magically somehow into TV shows and tries to either change them to how she wants them to be or sticks to the storyline… Yes, I am weird, no need to comment that one.**

**Okay, for all of you that are rooting for Skye/Ward, I am giving you fare warning now, this fanfic story right here is a strict PHIL COULSON/SKYE story, so please no whining about that- also critic reviews are most welcome since I need them to try and make myself better in my stories, besides…. Who doesn't love a little bit of criticism? **

**Enough rambling from me, onward with the story! P.S Elizabeth Keen IS NOT the Elizabeth Keen from the Blacklist, I just love the name Elizabeth and well… My grandmother's maiden name was Keen.**

Chapter 1: Enter Elizabeth Keen  


Running, that's all Elizabeth Keen could do at this present time to get a good distance between herself and the darkness behind her.

Run.

Something, no… someone was chasing her, Elizabeth started to wonder if she could survive this at all. Deep down, she knew she could, though it was covered by fear and doubt. Her pace slowed as she started to get tired, she was breathing fast and her heart was beating against her ribcage like it could burst through it at any time, and then she'll faint right here, giving whoever or _whatever_ was chasing her the advantage it needed and possibly kill her.

Then she spots it, the building that looks like any other building though she knew better; she doesn't know how she does it, but she passes security easily; gaining access to Director Fury's private elevator, to her right- down below on the large Cargo hold, she sees the Bus being pulled into the fuelling station. The elevator comes to a halt, she looks around in a slight panic before slipping out; racing towards the large, glass office at the end of the corridor and burst in without knocking; gaining the attention of everyone within that room.

"Please, you have to help me."

"Why should we help someone that slip passed security from level one all the way up here?" Elizabeth looks at the man that spoke, and he's exactly the same as she remembered. Tall, dark skinned, bald and had a patch over his left eye; she didn't know if what she was about to say was for the best, probably wasn't. She then wondered, if she was doing the right thing by coming here, maybe she was but maybe she wasn't- there was only one way to find out.

"One word: _Avengers._"

The older man remains expressionless, but she sees something flicker within his eyes. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Elizabeth suppresses an exasperated sigh. Why do people have to be so secretive? Then again, it was supposed to be a highly, secreted government organization- that she just simply walked into without getting kicked out or personally escorted by security to Director Fury.

"Yeah, I believe you do know what I am talking." Elizabeth replied, reaching for her IPad that was in her bag; she then seen Maria Hill reach for her gun. "Easy there, Agent Hill- I'm just getting out my IPad that has all the evidence I need for you both to believe me."

"Believe you in what?"

"I'm not from around here." Elizabeth replied, earning an eye roll from both Agents; she then gritted her teeth in annoyance. "I mean, not from here, here- this universe I am from another one."

"So you're what? An alien?"

"What, no." Elizabeth snapped, glaring at Maria's assumption; the older woman may be one of S.H.I.E.L.D's top agents but she didn't like the woman from a bar of soap; and Elizabeth knew that the female agent knew it. "I'm fully human the last time I checked, which was today than you very much, I mean I am from a _whole_ different dimension."

"And you have proof of this?"

"Yes." Elizabeth replied, tapping on the little video app and tapped the Avengers movie which her brother downloaded for her two weeks ago. "Here."

She waited for both Maria and Fury to finish watching the little segment of the Hulk beating Loki to a bloody pulp before turning their attention back onto her, she then smiled as she held her hand out for her beloved electronic device, which Fury handed back to her.

"What's your name?"

Her name, that's the least she could do; give them her name since she knew that both of them could pull the trigger of the gun she knew they have hidden that was pointed at her, but she also know that they wouldn't- she could be some kind of voluntary assistant to S.H.I.E.L.D well, she hoped they were thinking that.

"Elizabeth." She replied, sighing as she sat down opposite them. "Elizabeth Keen."


End file.
